onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Fubuki
|2='Fubuki' talking about herself and her sister.}} |status = Alive |gender = Female |height = 167 cm (5'6") |weight = Undisclosed |occupation = Hero |affiliation = Hero Association The Blizzard Group |level = B-Class |rank = 1 |family = Tatsumaki (Older Sister) |abilities = Psychokinesis |weapons = Box Cutter |partners = Mountain Ape Eyelashes Lily of the Three Section Staff |webcomic = Chapter 47 |manga = A New Wind Blows |anime = Episode 6 |japanese = Saori Hayami |english = Laura Post }} Fubuki (フブキ, Fubuki; Viz: Blizzard), also known by her hero alias Blizzard of Hell (地獄のフブキ, Jigoku no Fubuki; Viz: Hellish Blizzard), is an esper, the younger sister of Tatsumaki and the leader of the B-Class hero group, "The Blizzard Group". Appearance Fubuki.png|Fubuki's full appearance Fubuki_Psykos_Young.jpg|Young Fubuki Fubuki is a gorgeous young woman, with a tall, slim and curvaceous figure, most noticeable from her large breasts. She styles a chin-length, dark green bob, and has light green eyes. She wears her long white fur coat draped over her dark green form-fitting dress, wearing thigh-high black boots, and occasionally wears several necklaces. Throughout the story arcs, she is seen to have changed outfits on occasions. Fubuki during her high school years also had a curvaceous figure. However, she would stand with her back arched, since older men kept leering at her. Personality When Fubuki was younger, she was very self-conscious about her appearance, particularly her large breasts. Nowadays, Fubuki wears elegant, expensive clothing, as she believes in the saying, “clothes define the man”, giving her a rather posh and confident image. On the outside, Fubuki is a cold-hearted, confident individual who does not doubt her own abilities, but understands her limits to an extent, causing her to not do anything irrational. She would do anything at all costs to secure her position as the top-ranked hero in B-Class, such as inviting possible threats like Saitama to join the Blizzard Group. If refused, she would attempt to ruthlessly take them down, becoming a prominent source of the "newbie crushing" that is commonly practiced by aspiring professional heroes. However, despite Fubuki's psychic talents and potential, it has been shown that she internally harbors a massive inferiority complex, being insecure and frustrated at living in the shadow of her much powerful older sister Tatsumaki. While she agrees with Genos that she is well capable of reaching the higher ranks of A-Class, she believes she could never reach the top of it, let alone reaching S-Class, due to Sweet Mask's gatekeeping at Rank 1 of A-Class preventing anyone from advancing to S-Class. As such, she gathered lower-ranked B-Class heroes, hoping she might one day surpass her sister through strength in numbers, as opposed to Tatsumaki who prefers to work alone. Fubuki seems to be a charismatic leader, as many of her group members respect and care for her and are willing to risk their lives for her. In return, she cares deeply for the Blizzard Group members, and relies heavily on them to advance in rank, despite her own talents in telekinesis. Fubuki’s personality has overseen a massive change after meeting Saitama, who encouraged her to finally overcome her fears and weaknesses, and find her determination to become stronger and advance into A-Class. She dedicates her days to be fully committed to seeing her organization's continued improvement and well-being. Like her sister, Fubuki is intelligent, yet unlike her sister, she is relatively more composed and level-headed, and is shown to possess good deduction skills. However, she has shown to have a fiery temper and assumes authority without earning it sometimes. Abilities and Powers Fubuki is the strongest among her group and her class, with Saitama being the only exception. She also claims to be capable enough to reach an upper rank in A-Class. However, she was easily defeated by the Demonic Fan and was knocked out. Physically, she appears to be no different than a normal person; Child Emperor's scanning device listed her at a mere "19" while many B-Class heroes are in the several hundreds, and A-Class in the thousands. Beyond her fighting abilities, she has proven a fairly capable leader, being capable of leading a small army effectively and they, in turn, follow her orders completely. She is also a fairly competent teacher when it comes to psychic abilities, as she taught every member of the Blizzard Group one psychic technique. Supernatural Abilities Psychokinesis: As the younger of the two psychic sisters, Fubuki, just like Tatsumaki, possesses psychic powers, therefore making her one of the few heroes within the Hero Association that has supernatural abilities. Although not nearly as powerful as her sister Tatsumaki, Fubuki is a skilled esper. Even as a young girl, she was allegedly capable of moving a truck. She has displayed the ability to redirect an attack from a Disaster Level Dragon Mysterious Being, although she was visibly exhausted afterwards and claimed not to be able to do it again. Unlike most espers, Fubuki has developed the ability to control the trajectory of her telekinetic signals, which generally travel in a straight line. Although this ability does not directly affect the power of her telekinesis, it allowed her to create a powerful defensive technique. Moreover, she is able to sense when her sister is nearby or using large amounts of psychic power. Fubuki's psychokinesis is strong enough for her to levitate in mid-air, or even fly at quick bursts when needed. Fighting Style Expert Psychic Combatant: Fubuki has been shown to mainly use her psychokinesis when engaged in combat, using graceful but also destructive techniques which includes throwing rocks, pebbles, and various other items at her target. With agile movement thanks to her power of flight, coupled with quick thinking for improvisation, Fubuki is also able to manipulate her surroundings to her advantage to impede or crush enemies. Similar to her sister Tatsumaki, a green aura surrounding her body is generated whenever Fubuki uses her powers. Through her constant research and quest for versatility and innovation, Fubuki has learned things that not even her sister knows about, such as that resistance to psychokinesis is directly linked to one's willpower. Despite her experience, she still lacks some control over her strength. There have been a couple instances where she worries that she might have overdone her attacks. *'Hell Storm:' (地獄嵐, Jigoku Arashi) Fubuki’s signature move. This involves her surrounding the target with a strong tornado, drawing in rocks and nearby small objects to inflict damage along with the wind. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. *'Psychic Whirlwind:' (念流廻転嵐, Nen-ryū Kaiten Arashi): By making psychokinetic signals move in circles around her, Fubuki can create a whirlwind capable of harmlessly redirecting psychic attacks much stronger than her own, as she showed in her fight with Psykos. The technique also has a jamming effect: if another esper steps into the whirlwind, they will allegedly be unable to use their abilities. Fubuki developed this defensive technique in order to surpass her sister, Tatsumaki. Unfortunately, her sister had already developed that technique during her childhood, long before Fubuki did, and resisted its jamming. *'Psychic Strike:' (念打, Nen-da) By making a chopping motion with her hand, Fubuki can hit a nearby target on the back of the neck with her telekinesis, knocking them out. *'Psychic Binding:' (念動金縛り, Nen-dō Kanashibari) An ability used to suppress the power of another esper. Fubuki claims she can block her sister for ten seconds with it, although Tatsumaki easily freed herself within seconds. *'Hell Cluster:' (地獄団子, Jigoku Dango) Fubuki gathers debris from her surroundings and crushes the opponent with it. Miscellaneous Abilities Mental Resistance: Fubuki, possibly due to her strong ego, was able to free herself from Do-S' mind control. Intelligence: Fubuki is a very intelligent hero. She correctly guesses the current situation with the Monster Organization without the communication system of the Hero Association working properly, while Saitama and others were completely clueless. Superhuman Strength: '''During her fight against Do-S, Fubuki took the full force of the monster's whip, which otherwise sent several other heroes flying backwards at a considerable distance. '''Flight: '''Fubuki's telekinesis is strong enough for her to fly and levitate in mid-air. She has shown to be capable of flying at quick speeds, demonstrating agility when dodging the mind-controlled Blizzard Group members. Equipment '''Box Cutter: She was seen using a box cutter as a last-resort melee weapon against Saitama. Hero Rating Fubuki's rating determined by the Hero Association: Quotes *(To Saitama)"I won't hand over the position I worked so hard for!" Trivia *She is ranked second overall in the latest official character poll, beaten by a narrow margin by Saitama himself. This was unprecedented, due to her limited presence in the redrawn manga at the time of the vote. *According to the databook: **What she likes are being the top of B-Class and the Blizzard Group as well as brands that suit her style. **What she dislikes are cheap items, heroes of lower rank that do not join the Blizzard Group, and traffic jams. **Her hobbies are collecting high-heels, shopping, gathering high-ranked heroes, and self-training. *The origin of her hero name comes from her raging winds that give birth to a visage of hell. As a result, the "Hell" description was added to her name. *Despite being the more mature-looking, Fubuki is in fact 5 years younger than her sister Tatsumaki. **Lily once mistook Fubuki as the older sister of Tatsumaki. This is repeated by Do-S during her fight with Fubuki. *In Murata's stream when describing what ethnicity the characters would be in the real world, Murata stated the Psychic sisters look French. References Navigation zh:吹雪 it:Fubuki fr:Fubuki Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Esper Category:Heroes Category:B-Class Category:Leader Category:The Blizzard Group